Leave out all the Rest
by ZoeJoy24
Summary: Rodor and Mithian invite Arthur, Gwen, their knights and servants to a banquet held in thanks for rescuing father and daughter. Merlin gets into a bit of trouble and Mithian comes to his rescue. As events unfold they start to realize the feelings they have for one another. Rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Merlin fanfic. Set after Another's Sorrow but before the end of the series (obviously). Please review. =)**

"King Rodor, Princess Mithian, thank you both for your kind invitation," King Arthur gave a slight bow to the two nobles whose home he was visiting.

Gwen followed close behind him, offering her hands to Mithian, who took them, smiling her greeting.

"You are most welcome, all of you," King Rodor replied, smiling broadly.

It was only a few weeks after Arthur and his knights had rescued Rodor and his kingdom from Morgana and made a truce with Odin. In graditude for Camelot's assistance, the king of Nemeth had invited Arthur, his queen and his knights to Nemeth for a celebration.

"My servants will show you all to your rooms and help you with your things. Men, see to their horses! As soon as you are settled you are all welcome to dine with us," Rodor invited.

A handful of castle servants came forward to assist the visitors. Gwen's maid, Rose, and Merlin followed close behind, helping the castle servants carry the King and Queens belongings into the castle. After changing from their traveling clothes, Arthur, Gwen and their knights left for dinner, leaving the two servants to unpack and get settled in to their rooms.

**xxxx**

Merlin was unused to having an evening free. Rodor's servants were more then capable of waiting on those at the banquet, and after finishing his own dinner he returned to his own small room to wait for Arthur's return. He closed his eyes for only a moment, but fell almost immediately asleep.

A loud pounding on his door woke him, though he didn't know how long he'd been sleeping. Arthur shouted his name testily from outside his door and Merlin nearly fell in his haste to reach the door.

"Yes sire?" he asked, trying to seem calm and collected.

"You're not here to relax, Merlin, you're still my servant even if we are on holiday," Arthur said moodily.

"Ah, yes, of course sire. You're back from dinner then, I see."

"Yes, Merlin, I am. Now its been a very long day, and I'd like you to see about getting me a bath before I retire. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Yes sire," Merlin replied gravely. "I will do my utmost. I know how you are when you get tired."

Merlin ducked the half-hearted blow Arthur aimed in his direction and hurried off down the hall way to find the kitchen or someone who knew the way.

**xxxx**

Merlin had never been to the castle of Nemeth before, and although he assumed that the kitchens were on the ground floor he had no idea where. It must have been late because there was no one else about the hallways as he walked. He thought he must be in the inner corriders because there weren't any guards there either.

After several minutes of wandering and two flights of stairs he finally glimpsed a glow of light coming from an open doorway. He hoped he would find someone who could help him or point him in the right direction. Entering the room he saw that it was indeed a kitchen area, but it was empty. There was a good fire lit though, and a pump with buckets for water as well. He filled two and set them to warm on the stove. As he waited, he wandered about the kitchen, mentally comparing it the that of Camelot's. He was idly poking through one of the cupboards when he heard a yell from the door way.

"What do you think you are doing in here, boy?"

Merlin turned quickly, knocking over a few bottles in the cupboard as he did and nearly jumping off the ground in shock at the sudden outburst. A guard stood only feet away from him, several others in the door way, all with swords drawn. The one who'd spoke has his sword pointed at Merlin's chest. Merlin raised his hands innocently, showing that they were empty, and stepped as far back as he could.

"I was just heating some water," he answered truthfully.

"In the cupboard?" the guard growled.

Merlin smiled slightly at the question and shook his head, but the guard cut off his reply.

"And who would you be heating water for, eh? What business do you have being here?"

"For King Arthur," Merlin responded. The guard was not at all friendly and seemed to be growing more angry each time Merlin spoke.

"Right, of course, King Arthur. Do you know what I think, boy?"

Merlin shook his head, trying to explain the situation, but he was once again cut-off.

"I think you're a thief, come to steal food from the palace kitchens. And we don't take kindly to theives." The guard grabbed Merlin roughly by the arm and pushed him towards the others waiting in the doorway.

Merlin struggled against the strong hands that were now holding him by both arms, but he was out-numbered and out-muscled. There were two guards holding his arms, leaving the guard who'd done all the speaking and another silent guard left with swords drawn.

"I'm not a thief, I swear to you. I am King Arthur's personal servant. He wanted a bath before retiring for the night so I came to heat some water," Merlin said quickly, nodding his head towards the stove where the two buckets were starting to steam.

Without warning, the gruff guard thrust the hilt of his sword into Merlin's ribs, knocking the wind out of him. Merlin's knees buckled and he would have doubled over if the guards holding him had not kept him upright. He struggled to breathe again, but each breathe brought a stab of pain to his side. Unable to speak Merlin just shook his head desperately.

"Don't speak unless you are asked a question, boy. I don't want any more of your lies. We've had trouble with you theives before, the king is too lenient. But it is my job to guard this castle and now I've caught you in the act."

"Please, I am telling you the truth. Ask Arthur, ask Princess Mithian, she knows who I am. My name is Merlin."

The guard struck out again, this time back handing Merlin across the face with his heavily gloved fist. Merlin saw stars and sagged once again in the grip of the guards.

"No more out of you, take him to the dungeons," the guard ordered.

Merlin struggled to get his feet under him and to walk, but found himself being dragged as the guards roughly pushed and pulled him out of the kitchen and down the corrider. Unsure of how he'd found himself in such a mess he only hoped the Arthur would miss him soon and help him out of this bind. Spending his first night in Nemeth in a cell was not at all appealing. In hopes that the guards holding him were more reasonable then the gruff one, he began pleading with them quietly as they moved down the corrider.

"Please, you can search me, I've stolen nothing. I was just looking as I waited, just ask one of the knights."

He didn't get any further in his pleas. The gruff guard dealt him a stinging blow across his back with the flat of his sword. This time the guards let him drop to the floor. As Merlin pushed himself to his hands and knees, someone kicked him hard in the ribs, striking the same side that he'd been hit in earlier. Merlin fell to the floor again, groaning in pain at the blow and desperate for someone to believe him. It was clear however that no one would, and his best choice now was silence since speech only brought him a beating.

"What do you think you are doing?" an angry female voice rang out from the corrider behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry it's a bit short but I wanted to keep the momentum going and get another bit out there asap. It will probably be a little longer before the next chapter, but the chapter will be longer too. =) **

Arthur heard footsteps outside his door and thought that Merlin must have finally returned. "About bloody time," he said with a scowl.

Gwen smiled at him from the bed. She had been too tired to bathe, and had been drifting in and out of a light sleep already when she heard her husbands exclamation.

"Arthur, be patient. He doesn't know the castle, I'm sure he went as quickly as he could," she admonished him.

But then there was a soft knock at the door and Arthur realised it must not be his servant after all, because Merlin never knocked.

"Enter," he called out, a little harshly.

The door swung open and Mithian stepped into the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you," she said, glancing sheepishly at Gwen. "I just wanted to make sure you were both settled comfortably and were not in need of anything else tonight," she explained.

"Yes, thank you," Gwen replied.

Arthur nodded his agreement with Gwen, but then paused. "Actually, I believe my servant may be lost. I sent Merlin off on an errand for some hot water and he hasn't returned yet. It's been quite a while."

Mithian smiled, she could just picture Merlin wandering through the castle halls half the night trying to get water for Arthur.

"Of course, I will see that he is found and pointed in the right direction," she assured Arthur.

"Thank you. And you might as well just send him to bed, its too late to bathe now anyways," Arthur said grumpliy.

Mithian assured him that she would and left the room. She made her way to the nearest washroom area which was only a flight of stairs and a few turns away, but it was empty. Seeing one of the castle servants she asked him to help her search and they made their way towards a near-by kitchen. As they reached it Mithian spotted a light around a corner ahead of them and heard angry voices. Peaking inside the kitchen quickly she saw that it too was empty but that there were two buckets of now boiling water on the stove. She motioned the servant to take care of the buckets and continued toward the light, an uneasy feeling coming over her. If Merlin had been here it should not have taken him this long to finish his task...

Rounding the corner, for a moment she was taken aback by the sight in front of her. A group of castle guards were standing in the hallway, gathered around a figure on the ground. She couldn't see his face but recognised Merlin's boots and the flash of red shirt and blue handkercheif immediately.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded angrily, marching forward to where they stood.

The guards all jumped, startled at her sudden appearance.

"Princess Mithian," the all murmered, coming quickly to attention as she reached them

Mithian saw clearly that it was Merlin laying on the ground. One side of his face was beginning to show signs of a bruise and his lip was cut and bleeding slightly. He looked up at her, his eyes confused and desperate.

"Answer my question!"

"Princess, we caught this boy stealing from the kitchens. Caught him in the act," one of the guards replied earnestly.

"Stealing?" Mithian echoed, disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, m'lady. He claims... claims that he is a servant of King Arthur's, but..." the man trailed off, suddenly growing unsure under Mithian's cold gaze.

A few servants and two more guards had gathered in the hall, alarmed by their princess's yells.

"And you disregarded his claims of innocence, his claims of being a guest here?"

"M'lady, we caught him going through the cupboards. He's nowhere near the kings rooms," the guard explained.

Merlin began to feel very uncomfortable lying at Mithian's feet in front of what was becoming a sizeable group of strangers. He was aware of the fact that a woman had come to his rescue, and was equally aware that that woman was the princess. He tried to push himself to his feet, but the effort caused a sharp pain in his side and he found it was difficult to breathe once more. Before he got very far, Mithian was kneeling beside him and gently pushed him back to the floor. She could see that the effort to move had pained him, and wondered what other injuries he had been dealt at the hands of her guards.

"This is Merlin. He is the personal servant of King Arthur of Camelot, he is a guest here, and he once helped to save my life and the life of your king," Mithian said, looking each guard squarely in the eye as she spoke.

They in turn bowed their heads in shame as her accusing gaze came to rest on them.

"I realize you were doing your job, but you should never have touched him without first assuring that your assumptions were correct. As such, your are all relieved of your duties until the morning when I expect you to present yourselves before my father's court. You are dismissed" Mithian decreed in her most regal voice.

She was seething inside—seeing Merlin's bruised face and pained efforts had stirred something inside of her. But she kept her voice level, speaking not out of spite or vengance but as a ruler.

The guards bowed before her, then left silently. Mithian beckoned to two of her servants who were standing nearby.

"Help him to his room and summon the court physician," she told them.

"M'lady, the court physicain is not here. He went to the town to help with a birth," one of the servants informed her politely.

Mithian nodded, "Very well, bring him to his room. I'll take care of it," she said.

"That's not necessary," Merlin said in a quiet, rasping voice. It sounded very unconvincing.

Two servants gently helped Merlin to his feet, one supporting him on each side. Mithian smiled kindly at him. "Merlin, I'm sorry that this happened to you. The actions of my guards, it's unforgiveable."

Merlin shook his head. "It's not your fault, m'lady," he said.

She nodded to the servants and they began walking Merlin to his quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the lovely reviews. In gratitude, here is a bit longer of a chapter that I am hoping all you Merthian fans will appreciate and enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

After dispatching another servant to the physician's corriders for supplies, and returning to her own room to change and enlist the help of her maid, Siri, Mithian made her way to Merlin's chambers.

Mithian knocked gently before entering, followed closely by her maid. It was a small room situated near to Arthur's. The furnishings were simple—a closet for clothes, a chair and table, and the bed where Merlin was lying. Someone had set a bowl of steaming water and rags on the table. Mithian moved the chair close to the head of the bed on the side where Merlin's face was bruised.

Mithian knew how to clean cuts and bind small wounds, and she was no stranger to bruised and broken ribs. Although she was a princess, she was also an only child and her father had often taught her as he would have a son, particularly when she was younger. She did not think there was any serious damage done, although she suspected he may have a broken rib by the sound of his breathing.

His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. When she set the chair down though, he opened them slowly. She found his eyes hard to resist. They were such a bright blue and held such a depth of emotion in them. He looked very vulnerable laying there, clearly exhausted. She wanted to ask how he had gotten himself into the mess he had, but didn't want him to have to speak.

She couldn't help but think back to the only other time she'd seen him in such a fragile state. He'd been helping her then, and she knew she owed him for it. He'd almost died at the hands of Morgana, and it had been horrible having to leave him lying there, not knowing if he would wake or not. She had been so relieved to see him alive and well and coming to their rescue later. As Arthur helped her father out of the cave, she found herself being protected not by a knight, but the servant boy who was clearly much braver then anyone gave him credit for. She had stood behind him, holding to him for protection and he had kept her safe.

It was those memories that led her to where she sat beside his bed. He had saved her and protected her, and now it was her turn to return the favor.

"Merlin, are you all right?" she asked gently.

He nodded. "Its nothing worse then a training session with Arthur," he replied, trying to smile.

Mithian doubted that. Arthur may take it hard on the boy at times, but he would never draw blood or break any bones.

Mithian wet a rag in the warm water, and gently started patting away the blood on Merlin's face and lip. He had a small cut on his cheek, and his bottom lip had been split open as well. At first Merlin tried to turn his head away.

"Princess Mithian, you don't have to," he insisted weakly.

In response she cupped his chin gently in her free hand, holding his head still. He tried to shake his head, but his efforts were weak.

"I owe you, Merlin, you know that. This is the least I can do."

Siri stood by with a clean rag, silently assisting her mistress. Mithian finished cleaning the blood off of Merlin's face, then turned her attention to what she knew would be a harder problem to address—his injured ribs.

"Merlin, Siri is going to help you sit up just enough that I can get your shirt pulled up, all right?" she asked.

Merlin shook his head again. "Really, its not necessary. I'll be fine. It's just a little sore."

Again Mithian ignored his protests. Siri moved to the other side of the bed and slowly eased Merlin into a sitting position. He winced as he moved, moaning softly, his breath raspy. As quickly and smoothly as possible, Mithian grasped the bottom of Merlin's shirt and pulled it up and then over his head. The effort to stay upright obviously hurt, and she helped Siri ease him back down to the pillows as soon as she could.

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but I need to check the extent of the bruising. If a rib is broken, it could puncture your lung. I can't just let it go unchecked," she told him.

Merlin nodded, his eyes closed. Mithian noticed that a fine layer of sweat had appeared on his forehead. With a clean rag she wiped it away, and realized she was stalling. She'd seen shirtless men, of course, but never in as close a context as this. For some reason, the fact that it was _Merlin's_ bare chest made her even more nervous. She gave his forehead one more pat, smiling reassuringly, then turned her attention to his ribs.

There was a deep bruise already formed over his right side, the dark purples and blues standing out starkly against his pale skin. It looked incredibly painful and she didn't want to touch it and cause him more pain. After this initial assesment, she let her gaze wander over the rest of his bared chest to check for any other injuries. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Arthur, he had a more lean build. But he was stronger then he looked, she had realized that when he had helped her from her horse and when he had stood as her protector, and his chest and stomach muscles were more defined then she had expected them to be. Mithian realized she had checked him over carefully enough. and that there were no more injuries so she turned her attention back to his bruised ribs.

Carefully she pressed her fingers against the ribs under the bruise on his side. He gasped at her touch, but she knew it was necessary and continued her examination. She could feel the place where one rib was broke, and suspected another was cracked. His skin was smooth and warm to her touch and she had to fight a sudden urge to run her hands over the muscles of his chest or across his stomach.

"We'll need to bind your ribs, and it might hurt," she told him, pulling her mind away from the unbidden thoughts.

Again he nodded, eyes closed. Mithian was glad his eyes were shut, she wasn't sure what emotions her face might be betraying. She suspected he just wanted to sleep, but she did not want to risk the rib being damaged further and puncturing any organs.

"Siri, will you please go see if the physician has returned? And if he hasn't then bring some long bandages to bind his ribs with, please."

The girl left, and it didn't take long for Mithian to realize that she had never been alone with a man before and certainly not one who was half naked. She didn't care. In fact she was glad for the moments of privacy. She found herself brushing the hair back from Merlin's face and running her fingers lightly over his bruised cheek. He opened his eyes, turning that gaze of his that she found so wonderful onto her face.

"Thank you," he whispered.

In response, Mithian found herself leaning over and kissing him lightly on the lips. It was a brief kiss, but as she pulled away she found herself wanting more. Merlin looked very surprised, his lips parted slightly, frozen with uncertainty.

"I'm sorry," Mithian said. "I didn't mean..." she trailed off.

Before Merlin could say anything Siri returned, bringing the court physician with her. Mithian was both relieved and dissapointed by his appearance. She had no doubt he was much more capable of healing Merlin then she was, and she wasn't sure how she felt about her sudden kiss and the growing attraction she was feeling towards the servant boy. But she didn't want to leave, and she desperately wanted to kiss him again.

"M'lady, you can leave now. I can take care of him. You've done well, I'm sure you're tired," the physician said.

She nodded absently, and turned to go. Before leaving though, she turned back to Merlin and grabbed his hand in hers, squeezing gently. "Goodnight, Merlin. I'll make sure Arthur is attended to in the morning and I will tell him what happened. Take good care of him," she finished, directing the last sentence to the physician. Before she could release his hand, Merlin gave a weak squeeze in return to her own. She left then, savoring the feel of his fingers around her own, his hand grasped in hers.

**xxxx**

Merlin was no stranger to pain, though this familiarity certainly didn't make it any less unpleasant.

"You've definitely broken a rib, young man, and there is a considerable amount of additional bruising, but it will heal well enough." the physician assured him. As the physician poked and prodded at his ribs, Merlin let his mind wander rather than focusing on the sharp pain in his side.

He'd been knocked around and nearly killed more times than most people even knew, and yet always managed to recover. He thought that his magic had something to do with his ability to heal so well, but he hadn't known how to assure Mithian that he was really going to be all right and she needn't fuss over him so much. She was a princess, after all, not some commoner. And it was possible that he was slightly embarrassed at having been arrested as a thief in the first place, and then rescued by a woman. It was not as if he couldn't have gotten himself out of the situation, he was more powerful than anyone knew, even Gauis. But he was forced to play the weak and defenseless servant in order to maintain his place at Arthur's side. It was a price he was willing to pay to fulfill his destiny, but there were times, like these, when he wished he could show some of the power he possessed rather then look helpless and need rescuing by a woman. Especially Mithian.

Mithian. He had found himself strangely happy when they had received her invitation to visit Nemeth. Though their last meeting had not been under the best of circumstances, Mithian and King Rodor had left Camelot on good terms. and Merlin had been glad for the opportunity to show Mithian that he was her friend after her first visit when Arthur had broken their engagement. She had shown her kindness and compassion even then, not only to Arthur but to Merlin as well despite the fact that he had actively tried to break the two apart. It had been hard, seeing how well Mithian and Arthur interacted with one another. The Princess was clearly a strong woman, a fact she had demonstrated when her kingdom had been over run and she'd been held captive by Morgana.

"Can you stand? It will make wrapping your ribs much easier."

The physician's question pulled Merlin from his memories. He nodded. "I'm tougher than I look," Merlin wheezed out, giving what he hoped was a reassuring smile. The physician didn't seem convinced.

All he really wanted now was to sleep, the pain was only adding to his exhaustion. The physician, who was much younger and stronger then Gaius, Merlin noticed, helped him to his feet. As the physician wrapped a long strip of fabric tightly around Merlin's ribs, the young magician's thoughts drifted to Mithian once more, to thoughts he'd been avoiding.

She was undeniably beautiful, everyone could see that, and she'd been kinder to Merlin than he deserved, and certainly kinder then most nobles were to servants. When they'd gone to rescue her father Merlin had taken it upon himself to see to her care. Arthur had his knights, but Mithian had no one but her strange maid who was clearly not all that she seemed to be. He could tell that something was troubling her and hoped to help her in whatever way he could, for her sake as well as for Arthur's, since they were all risking their lives on this quest. In retrospect, he was strangely pleased that she had trusted him to help and protect her. He was sure any one of the knights would have done the same, but Mithian had clung to him in the midst of battle, and that gave him an absurd amount of confidence.

The physician finished his work and assisted Merlin into his bed once more. "I have some medicine for the pain and some for the swelling here. Take it, and then the best thing for you will be to sleep," he instructed.

Merlin complied willingly, still lost in thought and paying little attention to the man's words.

It wasn't until that night, when Mithian had spoken so strongly in his defense, and so gently washed the blood from his face herself rather then passing the task on to a servant, that he realized he cared for her. Perhaps it was because he was tired, and his defenses were not at their strongest, but he found himself feeling for her more deeply then he should. The way her fingers had brushed against his skin, and the compassion in her eyes as she cared for him had done more to help him recover from the beating he'd received than it should have.

He hadn't wanted her to leave, and wished he'd had the strength to hold her hand tighter rather than letting her go. But no, she couldn't stay. The fact that she had spent time alone with a man was shocking enough, he knew. That the man was a servant, and that she'd kissed him was almost more than he could believe. He was sure it had only been meant to comfort him, to reassure him or as a small way of making amends for the way her guards had treated him. A million explanations ran through his mind, and yet he couldn't help but wish the kiss had lasted longer, and that it had meant more.

He drifted into sleep while with the memory of the way her lips felt against his still playing in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I feel like the story slows down a bit in this chapter, so I apologize, but stick with me I promise there is more Merlin and Mithian coming soon!**

**Chapter 4**

Arthur woke to a knock on his door.

"Merlin?" he asked, barely awake.

A boy who was not Merlin entered the room and bowed slightly.

"Sire, my name is Merek. I've been instructed to serve you this morning."

Arthur sat up in bed and frowned. "Where is Merlin? Surely he isn't still lost?"

Gwen stirred besides him, yawning.

"No sire. I have a note from Princess Mithian explaining, sire." The boy brought the note to Arthur, who read it out loud.

'Arthur, I'm sorry to say that Merlin found himself in a bit of trouble last night. It was entirely the fault of my guards and Merlin is not to blame in any way. He is a little hurt, nothing that won't heal quickly but today he is to stay in bed, physician's orders. I've instructed Merek to see to your needs and show you to breakfast when you are ready. I will explain further then.'

As Arthur read Gwen sat up beside him, reading the note silently. "Oh dear, what can this mean?" she asked, concerned.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to find out. Merek, I'd like a bath ready when I return," he informed the serving boy as he left his bed and began to pull on his boots. The boy bowed and left the room.

Whatever could Merlin have done, on their first night there, that would have caused him to be unable to perform his duties? The servant's ability to get into trouble never ceased to amaze Arthur. It was true that Merlin was much less prone to accidents then in the past, but still, there were times...

"Arthur, what are you doing?" Gwen asked.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong with Merlin."

"Mithian wrote that she would tell you. Perhaps you should just let him be?" Gwen suggested.

"Let him be?" Arthur repeated, as if the idea was completely foreign to him.

"Yes, Arthur. Respect the wishes of our hostess. She's taken care of everything, don't let it seem as if you doubt her word by ignoring her. Remember you're not in charge here, we are guests of Nemeth." Gwen urged. "Besides, you do need a bath,"she said with a look of mock disgust on her face.

Arthur sighed and removed his boots once more, falling back onto the bed.

"I suppose you are right, as usual. I'm sure he's fine."

**xxxx**

Arthur and Gwen followed Merek to a much smaller dining area then the one they had eaten in the night before. Merek was a good servant, but he was young, and not Merlin. After having Merlin at his side nearly every day for the past several years Arthur found that he did not like it when his servant wasn't there. As they walked past the door that Arthur knew led to Merlin's room Gwen tightened the hold she had on her husbands arm and led him forward, just in case he had any ideas about disturbing Merlin. She was concerned about him as well, but she didn't want to keep Rodor and Mithian waiting or wake him if he was sleeping, and she trusted the he was being looked after.

Rodor and Mithian greeted them pleasently and showed them to a small table full of wonderful looking food for their breakfast. Arthur pulled Mithian a few steps to the side almost as soon as they'd finished their good mornings before they'd even made it to the table.

"What happened to Merlin?" he asked. He'd meant for the question to sound nonchalant but instead he just sounded worried.

Mithian cast a glance towards the table were Gwen and her father were now seated and talking amiably. She was slightly embarrassed about the situation, and a little unsure of how Arthur would react. But he sounded insistent and looked concerned, so she drew a breath before explaining the situation.

"Some of the castle guards found Merlin in one of the kitchens last night. He'd gone to heat some water, but they thought he was a robber. We've had some problems with someone stealing food, and since they didn't recognise him, they arrested him for burglery," Mithian explained. Speaking it out loud only made the situation sound more ridiculous.

"Merlin was arrested? For burglerly?" Arthur asked, unsure if he had followed her story correctly.

"Yes, well, almost. I found them before he was actually thrown in jail."

"So if he wasn't arrested, where is he? You said he was injured?" Arthur pressed.

"Yes. The guards didn't believe that he was who he said he was," Mithian said, stalling. She wasn't sure how to tell Arthur that her castle guards had beat his servant for no reason.

"Mithian, what happened?" Arthur asked. He was finding her reluctance to tell him exactly what was wrong a little unsettling.

"Arthur, won't you join us? Is everything all right?" Gwen called from the table.

Arthur smiled at her and nodded, "Everything is fine. We'll be there in just moment."

Mithian knew she couldn't stall any longer. "Merlin's fine, but he got a little roughed up. It seems our guards are... quite diligent when it comes to robbers. Too much so for their own good."

"Roughed up?"

"He'll be fine though. Now let's eat, Arthur. The guards involved are appearing before my father later this morning to explain their actions, you are welcome to come and hear the whole story," Mithian suggested.

Arthur agreed and followed her to the table. He supposed it had been rude to corner the princess like he had rather then joining Rodor and Gwen at the table. But Merlin was _his_ servant, and he didn't like not knowing what had happened to him or why he wasn't there to help Arthur. Mithian's explanations only made him more curious, and he was determined to visit Merlin when they'd finished breakfast.

"My daughter told me about your servant. I'm sorry if you've been inconvenienced," Rodor told him as they sat.

"Not at all, my lord. Your boy Merek is a much better servant than Merlin was at his age," Artuhr joked. He tried to smile but it didn't quite make it to his eyes, and the other three at the table could tell he was still concerned.

With her natural ease Gwen started an engaging conversation and the rest of the meal went smoothly and Arthur even found himself able to enjoy himself. Rodor and Mithian were pleasant hosts and it was relaxing not to have to worry about any pressing matters of state or impending disasters to avoid, and his concern for Merlin slipped to the back of his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I meant to post this a little earlier, but its my birthday today, so I've been a little busy. =) But here it is, I hope you like it!**

Chapter 5

Merlin couldn't remember the last time he had been able to sleep as long as he wanted, and to wake with no where to be and no reason to get out of bed. He raised his arms to stretch, but immediately regretted in as a sharp pain pierced his side. Ah, right. Pain. The reason he was still in bed.

Deciding that lying still was the best option for the moment Merlin took mental stock of his condition. He felt rested, more rested then he'd felt in years. It was probably due to the potions that the physician had given him the night before. His lip throbbed slightly still, and as he ran his tongue over it he could feel where it had split. Moving his attention upwards, he gently poked at his cheek to take stock of the brusing there. It was certainly still tender, and he could feel a cut there as well. Nothing seemed to be bleeding at least, but he still grimaced when he thought of what the bruise on his face must look like.

Next Merlin turned his attention to his aching side. He noticed he was shirtless, having never put it back on the night before. His side was still bound tightly, but his sudden movements earlier had cauased his ribs to start throbbing. He prodded at his ribs carefully to determine the extent of the bruising. He nealry cried out when his fingers found the rib that had been broken, and the surrounding area was almost as tender. Beyond that though there was only a general soreness, no worse then he'd suffered after training sessions with the nights or a particularly long day in the saddle.

Besides his face and side nothing else seemed to be injured, except perhaps his pride. He felt so foolish after what had happened the night before. Maybe he should have just gone along silently with the guards and allowed things to be sorted on that morning. Arthur would have found him eventually and he'd be none the worse for wear. And Mithian would never have had to stay up with him half the night.

Not that that had ended badly. If he concentrated he could still feel her lips on his and remember how soft and tender her sudden kiss had been.

But no, he couldn't allow himself to think of that. He had indulged himself the night before when he'd been tired and in pain, but now he forced his thoughts away from the princess. What had happened then could never happen again, he knew that. Dwelling on it would do no good.

While being left to himself had initially seemed a welcome change Merlin soon found the quiet to be disconcerting. He found it strange to be left to himself for so long, and it was a little lonely. He was surprised that Arthur hadn't come barging in yet, demanding to know where he was and why he hadn't been there to help him prepare for the day. It wasn't like Arthur to just leave him be. Of course Mithian had said the she would see that Arthur was looked after. It seemed once again she had come to his rescue, in a way. He wondered if the physician would check in on him, or if Mithian would. But no, he couldn't think about that. With nothing better to do and feeling increasingly lonely, he closed his eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

**xxxx**

Mithian had told herself that she was just being a good hostess. She knew the physician had been busy all morning and guessed that no one had been in to check on Merlin yet. She'd knocked lightly on his door, and when there was no response she'd entered, just to make sure he was all right.

He looked so peaceful laying there, his voice empty of the pain and exhaustion it had held the night before. The brusing that covered his cheek was evidence enough of what had happened. As well as the bandages wrapped around his chest. His bare chest. Mithian had to pull her eyes away and focus on why she'd come in the first place. Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a shake.

Merlin's eyelids fluttered as he woke and Mithian couldn't help but think that he had the most beautiful eyes of anyone she'd ever seen.

"M'lady, is everything all right?" Merlin asked when he woke, attempting to sit.

He winced at the effort, and Mithian pushed his shoulder gently back down to the bed. He was surprised to see Mithian sitting next to his bed in the same place she'd chair she'd occupied the night before.

"Yes, its fine. I'm sorry to have woken you. I just wanted to see how you were doing this morning," she explained, gently running her fingertips across his bruised cheek.

It looked worse closer up, she realized. The different shades of purple and blue stood out starkly against his pale skin, the cut on his cheek adding to the mess.

"Fine, I feel great, actually. Just a little sore," Merlin answered truthfully, but his voice sounded a little shakey. That was due to the feel of his fingers on his face, however, not his injuries. The extra sleep had done him well and he felt fine.

"Good. I'm glad. The physician should be stopping by sometime this morning. He's been busy with the baby that came last night. I think Arthur was on his way here as well, so I won't stay long," Mithian explained.

"What time is it?" Merlin asked, realizing that he had no idea of how long he'd been sleeping.

"Just past 9:00. We've just finished breakfast. Are you hungry, by the way," Mithian asked, realizing that Merlin hadn't eaten anything since his dinner early the night before.

Merlin looked surprised himself. "Yes, starved, I didn't even realize," he told her. He was used to eating at the crack of dawn before going to attend to Arthur and his stomach was starting to growl at the mention of food.

"I'll have some food brought up."

"Thank you, m'lady. You've been... most kind. Kinder than is necessary," Merlin told her.

Mithian shook her head in disagreement and moved forward a few inches in her chair, leaning closer to Merlin.

"Please, Merlin, there's no need to call me that, call me Mithian. I'd like to think that we're friends enough for that," she urged.

Seeing that he was going to disagree with her, she continued. "I know that you're Arthur's servant, and so you think that we can't be friends. But I don't agree. I want to be your friend, Merlin. I want..." she trailed off.

What she wanted was difficult to say. She wanted him. Not just his friendship, but something more. She knew that she shouldn't, and doubted that he even felt the same about her. Regardless of all the reasons not to though, she needed and wanted to tell him how she felt. If he did feel the same she doubted that he would ever tell her, and while she wasn't usually forward with men she knew that Merlin's position would keep him from ever saying anything to her about what his feelings might be.

She reached down and took hold of one of his hands in both of hers. Merlin looked at her, his uncertainty plain in those eyes of his, but he didn't speak, just squeezed her hand gently.

"Merlin, I know that this is...unconventional, but my feelings for you have grown in the time we've spent together. I care very deeply for you, I realized that last night. I want you to know that," she told him, her voice thick with emotion. It was difficult for her to tell him how she felt, and she was anxious to see how he would respond.

Merlin lay silent, his eyes searching her face. They still held each others hands, he didn't let go, but he didn't know how to respond either. Her admission had startled him, he'd never expected to hear the princess of Nemeth say she cared about him. He was even more surprised when he realized he felt the same about her. He never would have admitted it to himself or to her, but in the face of her own honesty he couldn't deny the way he felt. Telling her that was a different story.

"Mithian," he began, his voice cracking. "I don't know what to say."

Mithian's face fell slightly, almost imperceptably. Merlin shook his head, he hadn't meant to discourage her.

"I'm glad, but," Merlin couldn't find the words to say what he felt. His mind raced with his feelings for Mithian mixed with the knowledge that nothing could happen between them.

Mithian didn't wait. She leaned in again like she had the night before, and kissed him. This time Merlin kissed her back, bringing up his hand and holding the back of her neck, pulling her in closer to him. Mithian smiled at his touch, Merlin could feel her lips turn up as she kissed him and he smiled, too. In return she rested a hand over his heart and leaned in closer. The kiss was slow, tentative, but neither of them pulled away.

Until they heard the door open.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This was fun to write. I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to punish the guards until I was writing this chapter... but I think that the solution I came up with will be quite enjoyable, even if I do say so myself. =)**

**Chapter 6**

Merlin couldn't think of a time when he moved as quickly as he did when he heard the door to his room creak open. In an instant he'd pulled his hands back, one from where it rested on Mithian's neck and the other from where it was still entwined in her own. Mithian in turn pulled away from him so fast that she nearly fell off her chair. She could feel the flush that had spread across her cheeks and her lips as they tingled from the kiss. She glanced at Merlin and thought the slightly panicked look on his face probably matched her own expression. But all that really mattered was that they had managed to break their kiss before Arthur made it through the door.

Arthur hadn't expected to find Mithian sitting next to Merlin's bed, and he paused only a few steps into the room, looking slightly awkward.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said uncertainly, "Am I interrupting you?" he asked, glancing between the two. They looked as surprised as he was, he noticed.

Mithian shook her head and stood, answering a little too quickly, "No, not at all. I was just checking in. I should be going, though. Merlin, I'll have some food brought in. I'm glad you're feeling well," and with that she hurried out of the room, giving Arthur a polite nod and a smile as she passed him.

Arthur watched her leave before turning to his servant and taking a good look at him for the first time since he'd entered the room.

He took in the bruise covering Merlin's face and the cuts on his lip and cheek, and the white bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. Merlin watched as Arthur looked him over, saying nothing, just waiting. He caught a flash of anger in Arthur's eyes before the King composed himself skillfully and walked over to Merlin's side.

"I don't understand why Mithian thought you needed to stay in bed. You look fine to me," he said moodily.

Merlin smiled at Arthur's lack of concern, knowing that he didn't mean it.

"Well I had orders to stay here, sire. I couldn't go against the word of our hostess," Merlin countered. "Anyways, you should see the other guy."

"Perhaps," Arthur allowed. "Merlin, what on earth did you do to get yourself into this state?"

Merlin let out an indignant huff. "I didn't do anything, I was getting a bath for you!" he exclaimed defensively.

"Merlin, I know there have been times when I have wanted to beat you myself, but there has always been a reason for it," Arthur said, smiling.

His face became sober then, and he sat down next to the bed, looking Merlin square in the face. "Seriously though, I need to know what happened. Rodor is holding court in a few minutes and the guards who did this to you are going to give their side of the story. I want to hear yours first."

Merlin nodded. "I swear to you, Arthur, I didn't provoke anyone. I was in the kitchen waiting for the water to heat, and I was curious. I was only looking through some cupboards, and the guards walked in and saw me. I didn't take anything, but they thought I was stealing. I tried to explain but they didn't believe me, and whenever I spoke they just..." Merlin trailed off, motioning at his face.

"You're certain that is all? That you said nothing to provoke them?"

"I know it's hard to believe that I could hold my tongue, but I promise I only tried to explain who I was, I said nothing else."

Arthur nodded. He trusted Merlin and while he knew that he was capable of saying some stupid things, Arthur believed him when he said that hadn't been the case last night. He gave Merlin a pat on his shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Are you all right?" he asked his servant. Despite his earlier teasing, in reality he thought Merlin looked like hell.

He could feel his anger rising once more. Even if Merlin had been stealing, no one deserved to be beaten like he had.

"Yes. Just a little sore, but I'll be fine," Merlin assured him.

"How many broke?" Arthur asked, gesturing towards Merlin's side.

"Just one. A couple cracked. Lots of bruising there, too."

"Why on earth were you looking through the cupboards?" Arthur inquired, changing the subject.

"I've never been to another castle, just Camelot. I was only curious," Merlin explained.

Arthur nodded. After a moment of silence he stood.

"I should go. I swear I will not let this go unanswered," he promised Merlin, letting some of the anger he felt escape as he did so.

Merlin was surprised at the intensity with which Arthur spoke his promise, and a little pleased. Arthur was very seldom vocal about his feelings towards his servant and Merlin appreciated the times when the king showed he cared. Despite that though, he felt a need to placate Arthur. He didn't like the idea of being the center of attention or the cause of someone elese's discomfort.

"Arthur, I don't want to cause any trouble. It's not important."

"It is important. You are as much a guest here as I am, and you are _my_ servant," Arthur argued. "Don't worry though, I don't plan on starting a war over a little bruise," he added, reverting back to his normal, pratish self.

"A little bruise," Merlin muttered, but he smiled anyways and Arthur rose made to exit the room. He stopped at the door, turning back, one final question crossing his mind.

"What was Mithian doing here, anyways?" he asked.

Merlin tried desperately to keep any expression from his face. "Just checking in, like she said," he lied.

Arthur wanted to push the matter further—Merlin had an odd look on his face—but he didn't have time. He just nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Merlin let out a long breath. He was suddenly tired once more. The rush of emotion he had felt during his time with Mithian and their kiss, as well as the sudden shock of Arthur's arrival and the ensuing question and answer time had drained him. Plus he was still starving, his stomach felt hollow and it was growling loudly. He was relieved when he heard a light knock on his door and one of the palace maids entered carrying a tray of food as well as a pitcher and glass. He thanked the maid warmly as she placed the food the table.

"Do you need help sitting up?" she asked him, a look of pity in her eyes.

Merlin shook his head, determined to do it on his own. It was only a broken rib after all, it wasn't as if he was dying. He slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly as he did so but finally coming to rest with his back against the wall. The maid shook her head at him as she brought the tray over and set it on his lap. He thought he her heard mumble something about men, but was too distracted by the food on the tray to notice. She left him alone then and he set into the meal. He was as thirsty as he was hungry and drank two glasses of water from the pitcher by the time he'd finished eating. The food was plain but hearty and it left him satisfied.

He set the tray on the chair next to his bed and slid back down into the bed, exhaustion sweeping over his body. With no other distractions his thoughts strayed to Mithian.

He couldn't believe what had happened, it seemed like it must have been a dream. All of the doubts and worries that had beset him earlier returned. She was a princess for goodness sake, what had she been doing, kissing him? Kissing him like that? The kiss last night had been one thing, but this, this was serious. And he had kissed her back. If Arthur had seen... Merlin supsected that what the guards had done last night was nothing compared to how Rodor would react if he knew that Merlin had kissed his daughter.

Merlin shook his head ruefully, because despite all of this he couldn't help the way he felt about Mithian. She was beautiful and kind, gentle, brave, and gracious, and she cared for him as well. Merlin smiled at the thought, allowing himself to bask in the joy that her words had brought him, ignoring the reality of the situation just for a moment. He fell asleep with the smile still on his lips.

**xxxx**

Arthur met Gwen outside of the great hall where King Rodor would be holding court and they entered together. A servant bowed low before showing them to two seats on the right side of room, close to where Rodor and Mithian would sit at the head of the long hall. They had a few moments before Rodor and Mithian would arrive and Arthur took the time to explain everything that had happened and the current situation with Merlin. Gwen's face was full of compassion as he spoke and she found that the restrained anger in Arthur's voice was spreading to her as well. She nodded in agreement when Arthur stated his intentions to see the men responsible punished. To think of Merlin, sweet and caring Merlin mistreated so made her blood boil. She knew how it was to be a servant and to feel helpless in such a situation and hated to think of how Merlin must have felt.

Rodor and Mithian entered the hall and everyone stood to their feet. Arthur gave Rodor a slight bow as he passed and Gwen curtsied slightly to Mithian, who nodded back and smiled warmly. Then it began. Rodor had a handful of other matters to attend to, but soon enough four guards walked forward, wearing uniforms of the castle guard, but unarmed. They bowed low to the king and princess before standing before them in silence. It was Mithian who broke the silence first after whispering something to her father.

"You've been ordered before this court because of your mistreatment of a guest of Nemeth, the personal servant of King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot," she nodded in Arthur's direction. "What do you have to say in your defense?" she asked. Her voice was even and calm, she was the picture of what royalty should be, detatched and interested only in justice.

"M'lady, we didn't know who he was," began one of the guards, a large man who seemed to be the leader of the group.

Arthur studied the four intently, wondering which one had caused the bruise on Merlin's face or dealt the blow that had broken and bruised his ribs. He tried to maintain the same sense of dignity that Mithian was so skilled at portraying even while the anger rose in him at the man's words.

"He didn't look like a servant, and we caught him looking through the cupboards," the guard continued.

"What is your name?" Mithian asked.

"Luka, m'lady."

"What did he do when you confronted him, Luka?" Mithian inquired.

"He denied it, m'lady. Told us he was the king's servant and that he was heating water."

"And you didn't believe him? Did he provide any evidence?"

"Well, he said to ask yourself, or the king. But we thought he was lying, trying to get out of trouble."

"What caused you to strike him? Did he attempt to escape?" Mithian continued her questioning.

The guards were silent, all looking down at their feet or at Luka, who'd done all the speaking so far. Finally that he cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No m'lady, he did not. M'lady, this is my fault. I was the one who struck him and ordered him arrested. These other men were only following my orders," the guard explained.

Arthur thought that he should respect the man's honesty in taking responsibility for his actions, but all he could think about was that he wanted to beat the man himself.

Mithian was silent for a moment, and Arthur turned his attention to her. He was surprised to see that she seemed to be fighting her own emotions. He knew she was a caring person, but he'd assumed that this hearing had been for his benefit. However Mithian seemed as angry as he was, her eyes glaring daggers at the guard. Arthur was curious to know why she was so upset about a servant she barely knew. Finally she spoke.

"Do you have anything else to say in your defense?"

"I thought he was a thief, nothing more. I was just doing my duty, m'lady," Luka declared.

Mithian's eyes flashed and she came to her feet. "Your duty is to protect those who can't protect themselves, to keep those in this castle safe. It is not your duty to beat unarmed servants," she replied, her voice angry and condeming.

Rodor glanced at his daughter, startled by her outburst. He put a gentle hand on her arm, pulling her back to her seat. She shut her eyes, composing herself.

"You should have confirmed his story before you ever laid a finger on him," she continued. "King Arthur, do you have anything to add? Any questions?" she asked, turning her attention to where Arthur and Gwen were seated.

Arthur shook his head, not trusting himself to speak in a kingly manner.

"Very well. I relieve you all of your duties, permanently. You three may not have caused any harm, but you stood by and allowed it to happen, and I suspect you played more of a role then you are admitting to. As for you," and Mithian turned her full attention on Luka, "You will assist our knights and the knights of Camelot, along with the King, in their training sessions until our guests take their leave in a weeks time, during which time you will be staying in the dungeons when you are not training," Mithian declared. She looked to her father who gave a nod and a slight smile in support of her sentence.

She had given much thought to how best to punish the man. He was known for being cruel and violent, and because of his size there were few who cuold stand up to him. She thought that spending time as the personal punching bag of the men who cared most for Merlin would be a fitting punishment for his rash and unkind actions.

Arthur smiled slightly when he heard Mithian's words. He would never have asked for permission to beat the man, much as he wanted too, but he was all too willing to take out his anger on the training field. The guards were escorted from the room then, and the next matter brought before the king.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry that this took a while to post. I've been busy with school again, and I have a 10,000 word research paper to write over the next few weeks so my updates may be a little few and far between. BUT I do have a 6 hour bus ride tomorrow, and a 7 hour car ride the next day so hopefully I can get a lot written then. **

**Thanks to everyone who was favorited, followed, and reviewed. I really, really appreciate any feedback you have to give, or suggestions or ideas... anything really! I am pretty new at this so all help is welcome. I hope you enjoy this chapter. =)**

**Chapter 7**

"Well young man, I must say, you look much better today then you did last night," the physician told Merlin after having him stand and then looking over his injuries.

He'd finally come to see Merlin sometime early in the afternoon, just when Merlin thought he would go mad from boredom and being left by himself in his small room all day.

"I have some salve for the bruising, and I'd like to re-wrap your ribs, but you're really healing remarkably fast."

Merlin just shrugged. He didn't want to draw attention to his ability to heal so quickly, but he also had learned that sometimes it was better to just let people draw their own conclusions rather then to try to sell them some story or convince them otherwise. People rarely assumed that the servant boy who got beat up was actually a powerful sorcerer with magical healing abilities. Even if it was the truth.

He was used to it.

The bruises were still plenty sore, even if they looked better, Merlin decided. He winced as the physician smeared the salve over his cheek and ribs. It didn't smell particularly good and it had a strange tingly affect. It wasn't painful or unpleasant, but having the sensation crawling over his cheek made him feel like he needed to sneeze and he crinkled his nose up. The physician chuckled at his expression.

"The tingling means its working," was his only explanation.

Breathing was still a somewhat painful experience as well, but at least it didn't feel like he was being stabbed in the side every time he took a breath. Now it was more of a steady pressure, an achy pain but not too intense.

"Can I walk around?" Merlin asked once the physician had re-wrapped his ribs.

"Yes, I suppose. But no running, no heavy lifting or sudden movements. Your ribs aren't healed yet and even a small amount of trauma could result in something more serious, even life threatening," the physician warned him sternly.

Merlin couldn't help but smile. "You sound like Gauis, our court physician."

The man nodded. "Yes, I've met him. He's very wise."

Merlin nodded his agreement. In a way he was glad that Gauis had not been there to see what had happened. He would have worried about Merlin much more then necessary, and he would never have left his side, which would mean that the few solitary moments that Merlin and Mithian had found together would never have been possible.

"Thank you for your help," Merlin told the physician as the man prepared to leave, drawing his mind away from the princess. He'd spent most of the day thinking about her, which was probably not a good idea but he hadn't been able to help himself.

"No thanks necessary. I heard of the help you gave to Princess Mithian and her father. Our kingdom owes you a debt."

Merlin blushed. He was unused to praise for his actions. "I didn't do that much. Just got beat up again, actually. It was Arthur and the knights who are to thank."

The physician just smiled in acquiescence before leaving Merlin alone once more, stopping at the door to say, "I will send a servant to show you were to get some lunch and then where you can find your king. I'm sure your friends will be glad to see you up and about."

Merlin nodded his thanks as the man departed. Then he drew his shirt on, slowly. It was extremely painful to raise his arm above his head on the side of his bruised ribs, but he was able to maneuvere himself into his top eventually and with little added pain. He was growing impatient to be up and about, and considered leaving without the guide, but reconsidered when he thought of how that had ended for him before. When the maid who had served him breakfast earlier arrived he was nearly bursting with his desire to leave his room. As she led him down the hall he felt as if he'd been released from a jail cell. Not that he wasn't appreciative of the extra rest and a day off, because the sleep had done him wonders, but he couldn't recall the last time he'd been away from Arthur for that long and he really didn't enjoy the feeling. While he knew that Arthur was perfectly safe in Nemeth, perhaps even more so then in Camelot, he still felt responsible for the king and didn't like being away from him for such a long period of time,

Merlin made sure to pay attention to his surroundings and what the maid—Adelyn, she told him when he asked for her name—was telling him as they went along. He was sure that, before they left at the end of the week, he'd be back to running errands for Arthur and performing his regular duties and a knowledge of the castle would be a great help when that time came.

By the time they reached the kitchen Merlin's stomach was growling nearly as loudly as it had been earlier. There was food left over from the noble's lunch earlier and Merlin set into it happily. The food in Nemeth was very good, he decided. They had some interesting vegatables that he'd never tried before and a sweet bread that he thought he could eat for the rest of his life and never grow tired fo the taste. As he ate Adelyn worked around the kitchen cleaning dishes and stacking them or putting food away. Merlin tried to help her when he'd finished his meal but she shooed him back into his chair, once again muttering about men under her breath. It was an odd sensation to watch another person work while he sat and did nothing and not an experience he was used to.

Adelyn told him that King Rodor had taken Arthur, Gwen and the knights on a tour of the castle and some of the grounds, and who knows where they were now, she added. She led him through some more corriders, pointing out a laundry that was close to Arthur's room, some servants quarters and mentioning which nobles of Nemeth occupied the suites they occasionally passed. Finally they came to a set of double doors that she opened and gestured for him to go through.

"When they come back, they'll come here," she explained, meaning the party that had been touring the building. "You might as well wait here,, it's as good as any place."

With that she left, leaving Merlin standing alone in the entrance to a moderately sized hall. He walked further in and looked around, taking stock of the room. It couldn't be the great hall of the castle, it was much too small. Perhaps a more informal hall, for smaller gatherings. It held several long tables with chairs set along the sides as if for a meal, and he noticed that at one end of the room there were some musical instruments gathered together in a corner. A banquet hall of sorts, then.

Unsure of what else to do with himself he went to the table nearest the door and sat. While he was curious about the hall and considered exploring it more thoroughly, he decided that it might, perhaps, be wiser not to, just in case. Besides, he noticed that the walk around the castle had made him tired, a sign that his body was not completely healed yet. So he leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out, and looked up at the ceiling. It was a beautiful ceiling with wooden beams and high set windows that let in rays of sunlight. He found himself captivated by the dust that was swirling around through the beams, in and out of the sunlight, so that when the doors opened and loud voices filled the room he jumped in his seat from surprise, nearly falling over and causing himself some discomfort in the process.

A large party entered the room, led by King Rodor and Arthur, Gwen and Mithian. Merlin came to his feet as they entered, happy to finally see familiar faces. Arthur and Rodor were conversing intently, and it was Gwen who saw him first.

"Merlin! It's good to see you up and about," she exclaimed with a large smile as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. The smile faltered slightly when she saw the bruise on his face, and she ran her fingers gently over the cut on his cheek.

Merlin just smiled back at her, trying to look well and reassuring, glad to be back in the company of friends. Soon he was being greeted by the others as well. Arthur gave him a nod and grunted something about being glad to see him on his feet and the knights all smiled and patted his back or gave his shoulder a little shake. Gwaine moved in for a hug before Merlin could stop him, but the sharp cry he gave as the man grabbed him made Gwaine move back so fast and look so sorry that Merlin managed a laugh through the wheezing breaths he was taking. Even King Rodor gave his elbow a friendly squeeze.

Mithian was the last to greet him. She gave a polite smile, resting a hand on his arm and saying that she was glad to see him feeling better before joining her father where he stood at the head of one of the tables. Merlin followed her with his eyes as she left, wishing he could say something to her but knowing that there was nothing a servant should have to say to a princess. She glanced back at him from across the room, offering a small, secret smile, before turning her attention back to what her father was saying. Merlin smiled back, then realized Gwen was looking at him, a curious look on her face. He smiled at her, too, trying to pass his look off as a general happiness to see them all before turning away.

Shortly after the party returned they were served some light refreshments by the castle servants. Merlin took his place behind Arthur's chair. It wasn't as if there would be much for him to do but he was glad to be some place familiar. It also gave him the opportunity to cast covert glances at Mithian, who was seated two seats to Arthur's left, next to her father.

She looked lovely, he thought. Her cheeks were flushed from laughing, her eyes twinkling in the sunlight that streamed through the windows. When she turned to him and caught him staring, he blushed and tried to look away.

"Merlin, what did the physician have to say about your recovery?" she asked him, her tone one of polite interest.

"Oh, well, he said it was, good," Merlin mumbled, still recovering from having been caught staring.

"I'm glad to hear that," she replied with a little laugh.

"Thank you for asking, m'lady," Merlin added, not wanting the conversation to end at that.

Mithian nodded graciously, but whether she was going to say anything in reply or not, the opportunity was lost when Gwaine chipped in from across the table.

"We're all glad. I don't think any of us wanted to listen to Arthur pout about not having his manservant at his beck and call for another day," the knight said with a wicked smile.

The other knights laughed while Arthur sputtered and denied having done any pouting. Merlin found himself smiling once more at the show of affection from his friends, but when he turned his attention back to Mithian he found that she was engaged in a conversation with Elyan. His smile faded, and he briefly wished that he was back in his room with her sitting at his bedside. With a pang he remembered all the reasons why kissing a princess was a bad idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long to post. In order to make up for it, it is a ridiculously long chapter, at least for me. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 8**

"Sire, I'm not sure this is really necessary."

"It was Mithian's idea, Merlin," Arthur assured his overly anxious servant.

Merlin hadn't known that. He was a little surprised that Mithian had thought of something like this for a punishment, although it seemed like the idea had thrilled Arthur.

They were standing in an open field just outside the castle walls, and the Camelot knights were already swinging an assortment of weapons around several yards away from where the King and his servant stood. It was Merlin's second day out of bed, and the first day of Luka's sentence to 'train' with Arthur and his knights and the handful of Nemeth knights that would be joining them as well. Merlin wasn't quite sure how training fit in with what was supposed to be a relaxing and peaceful visit, but apparently Rodor and Arthur both agreed that the opportunity for their men to train together wasn't one that should be missed.

"Still," Merlin ventured, picking up the conversation again a few moments later, "forcing someone to train with a bunch of knights doesn't seem like a good way to encourage a pleasant relationship between two groups."

"Merlin, abusing the personal manservant of the king of Camelot was not a good way to encourage a pleasant relationship," Arthur told him sternly. "Try to remember who started this. This Luka fellow had no right to treat you the way he did."

Merlin still looked worried. He knew his king and the knights. While they had no problem picking on him and occasionally knocking him about a bit in training, he knew that they wouldn't stand for anyone else doing the same. They were like the brothers he never had in that sense. Despite Luka's rough treatment of him, he pitied the man for what he was about to face.

"Merlin, it's not as if we plan on killing him," Arthur added for extra encouragement. "He may end up with some cuts, bruises, maybe a couple fractured bones or a black eye or two..."

Merlin snorted as Arthur continued to list various unpleasant but not too serious injuries that could be sustained in a training session. He'd almost cheered up when the knights from Nemeth arrived and Luka with them.

"Maybe you should go inside, Merlin," Arthur suggested when he saw that his servant still looked worried. "You're even more useless on the training field in this state then you usually are," he added to ensure that Merlin didn't get the impression that he actually cared about Merlin's feelings.

To Arthur's surprise, Merlin nodded his agreement and started to walk back to the castle.

"Be back out here in two hours though," Arthur called after him. "I assume you can still polish my armor If I remember correctly it's your ribs that are broken, not your arms!"

Merlin smiled, "Yes sire, of course sire," he said, giving a slight bow.

He usually would have enjoyed watching the training exercises and he was curious to see how the knights from Nemeth fared against his friends. However he just didn't feel comfortable sitting by and watching Luka assist them in their training. He didn't want the guard to think he was gloating or that he enjoyed the idea of seeing him in discomfort. So he willingly returned to the castle and made his way to Arthur's room to see if there was any light work to be done there.

He wasn't surprised to find the room empty. Gwen had been spending much of her time with Mithian since they'd arrived, when Arthur was busy, and Rose usually accompanied the queen wherever she went. One of the castle servants had been tasked with cleaning the visiting royal's suite, but Merlin found some clothes that Arthur had thrown into a corner to put away and he straightened some papers Arthur had left laying on a table, glad to finally have something to do with himself.

xxx

She'd been keeping busy the past two days, enjoying her time with Guinevere and attending to her regular duties as the king's daughter. Most of the time the diversions kept her thoughts occupied and she was able to pretend like the ache that had settled in her chest wasn't really there. But in the quiet moments when she found herself alone, few and far between as they may be, her thoughts went immediately to one person and one person alone—Merlin.

As she'd lain in bed the night before, after seeing Merlin up and about and back to following Arthur around, Mithian had searched her own mind, trying to figure out how her feelings for Merlin had grown so intense so quickly. As she contemplated the mess she now found herself in, she realized that the feelings had been there for some time—certainly since he'd come to her rescue and perhaps longer, perhaps even when she'd first met him during her visit to Camelot years ago when she'd been engaged to marry Arthur. So the feelings had been there for some time, and it was their kisses, the quiet moments they had stolen together, that had brought those feelings bubbling to the surface and now left her feeling as if she could think of nothing but Merlin.

She hadn't seen him at all that second day. Arthur had ordered him _not _to serve him at breakfast that morning and to sleep in instead, saying that he could put up with Merek dressing him one more morning if he had too. Merlin's body was still recovering, much faster then expected, but he needed as much rest as he could get. But breakfast was the only time that Mithian had seen Arthur so far that day and so she hadn't seen Merlin, either.

Guinevere was good company and Mithian enjoyed the opportunity to talk with someone who knew the stresses that faced a woman in their situation—helping to run a kingdom and supporting the king. But presently she wasn't sure where Gwen was. The queen had mentioned that she had some letters to write and Mithian had taken the time to see to her own affairs of state, such as they were. Her duties brought her past Gwen and Arthur's room and the princess decided to stop by and see if Gwen needed anything.

She knocked on the door gently, not wanting to be intrusive or pushy. There was no answer though, and she knocked a bit harder. A voice called out for her to enter, and she pushed the door open, sticking her head in, intending only to inquire after Gwen and be on her way. She was surprised when she realized that Gwen wasn't in the room, but Merlin was.

Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw him. His back was turned to her and he was busily sorting through the clothes in the wardrobe on the far side of the room. She stepped fully into the room and watched for a moment while she regrouped from the shock of finding the man she'd been thinking about continuously there in the room, alone. She'd expected him to be out with Arthur on the training grounds, and she wondered if perhaps something was wrong.

"Merlin, why aren't you with Arthur? Is everything alright?" she asked, suddenly a bit worried.

Merlin jumped and nearly fell in his haste to turn to face her, and Mithian felt sorry that she'd startled him so, though she couldn't hide the small smile that played at her lips at his reaction. He looked as surprised to see her as she had been to see him.

"What? I mean, yes, everything's fine, Arthur told me to come in," Merlin explained in a rush. "I wanted to do some work here while I could, and I wasn't really in the mood to watch a bunch of men swing weapons at each other, anyways."

"Oh, I see. I guess I don't blame you," Mithian replied, relieved to hear nothing was wrong.

They stood silent for a moment, neither of them sure of what to say next.

"Was there something you needed, m'lady?" Merlin asked her finally, gesturing around the room.

Mithian remembered her purpose for being there, and wondered where Gwen was if she wasn't in her rooms.

"Call me Mithian, please, Merlin. I came to see the Lady Guinevere, have you seen her?" the princess asked, stressing her desire that Merlin call her by her name.

"No one was here when I got here, and she hasn't come since. I'm sorry but I don't know where she is," Merlin told her.

He had stayed firmly rooted to his spot next to the wardrobe because he didn't trust himself. He suspected that if he were to take one step towards Mithian he wouldn't be able to stop until he was close enough to take her in his arms and kiss her once more. He was aware of the fact that this was the first time they'd been alone together since that morning in his own room and there was a part of his mind that urged him to take advantage of the opportunity while he could, but he ignored it.

Mithian was experiencing a similar struggle. She wanted to use the privacy of the moment that they found themselves in to talk to Merlin about everything she had been wanting to tell him since the last time they'd spoke. It had been torture to censor herself in the brief conversations they'd had, and the protection from prying ears and eyes that the empty room offered was not lost on her. But she knew that Gwen, or Arthur, or another servant could come upon them at any moment and that any sort of intimate conversation she wanted to have with Merlin could not take place there.

"Merlin, I know it's risky, but I'd like to speak to you, where I know we'll be alone. Will you come to my room in a few minutes, please? I'll send for you, I'll make up an excuse for you to be there. Just please, come," she urged him.

Merlin initially shook his head as if to refuse, but he was smiling as well. "You're right, it is a bad idea. But I can't refuse the summons of a princess, can I? As long as you don't keep me too long. I'm supposed to polish Arthur's armor and sharpen his sword when he's finished training."

Mithian nodded, not bothering to hide the smile that spread across her face.

"Just wait here, then. I'll send for you when I'm sure we won't be disturbed," she told him before hurrying quickly on her way.

She found Gwen soon afterwards, the queen was writing her letter at a table in a sunny nook of the castle. Mithian informed her that she had some business to attend to, and that if Gwen needed anything she need only ask one of the castle servants. Once she was sure that Gwen was looked after she wrote up a note for Merlin. She actually really had wanted to talk to him about something else entirely, something that warranted her summoning him to her room. So the note asked if he would mind assisting her in planning the large banquet that would be held at the end of the week in honor of Arthur and Gwen, since he knew Camelot's king and queen better then anyone there. She left the note unsealed and asked a servant to deliver it and to wait for a reply. He could easily read it if he was nosy enough, and even if he didn't an unsealed note was much less suspicious then a sealed one. Then she waited with barely contained excitement, feeling like a child as she tried to sit still but couldn't.

xxx

Merlin intended to continue his work while he waited for Mithian's official summons, but instead he found himself pacing in anticipation. To have the chance to be alone again with Mithian where they could be themselves and speak honestly was more then he could have hoped for. He was so excited that he jumped at the loud knock on his door, and he nearly ran to open it. The servant at the door handed him a note, and Merlin thanked him, trying to put on a show of indifference. He read it slowly, taking his time, before nodding.

"Could you show me to Princess Mithian's room, please?" he asked the servant calmly.

The man didn't seem surprised by the request, in fact he didn't show much emotion or interest at all. Perhaps that was for the better, Merlin thought. He could barely contain his own impatience as they made their way through the castle. He wondered suddenly how he looked, if his hair was mussed or his face was dirty, then he remembered that a large bruise of differing shades still covered part of his face and decided it was probably better that he not know how he looked.

Finally they arrived at Mithian's door. The servant motioned towards it, indicating it as the right one, and left Merlin standing alone in the corridor He took a breath of air to calm his nerves, and knocked.

Mithian's smile as she answered the door was stunning. It lit her whole face and made her eyes sparkle, and Merlin couldn't contain a smile of his own when he saw her. She opened the door and stepped aside, ushering him inside. She glanced down both ends of the corridor as she closed the door, looking to see if anyone had seen Merlin enter. Not that it mattered, she thought, reminding herself of her perfectly good reason for having him there.

She turned to Merlin after closing the door, and realized she was somewhat nervous, for no good reason other than finding herself alone in a room with a man that she was very much attracted to. He stood there, looking a little nervous himself, perhaps, and she took him in. His face was still bruised, but it didn't diminish his good looks, and his eyes were striking as ever. She couldn't stare openly at him when they were with others, but now she took the opportunity to devote him to her memory.

Merlin grew a little uncomfortable under her obvious scrutiny, although he found himself staring as well. This was one of the first times he'd been with her where someone's life wasn't in danger, or he wasn't in pain, or they weren't surrounded by people who would almost assuredly throw him in jail if they saw the way he was looking at her. It wasn't lust, but it was certainly admiration for her beauty, though he doubted her father would recognize a difference coming from a serving boy.

"I'm glad you're here," Mithian said, finally walking towards him.

He smiled widely. "Me too. Thank you for... inviting me."

They were close now, and Merlin could no longer resist. He closed the remaining distance and took her in his arms. At first he just held her close to him, wrapping his arms around her pulling her to him. She held him back, slipping her arms under his and crossing them over his back, mindful of his bruised ribs, and resting her head on his chest, just under his chin. They stood still like that for a moment. It was the closest they had been, and it was beautiful.

Merlin pulled back first. Gently he lifted her chin, running his thumb lightly over her bottom lip before lowering his head to her's and kissing her. She kissed back, clutching to his shoulders to pull herself closer to him. It started gently, but before long the kiss deepened into something more. Merlin ran his tongue over Mithian's lips tentatively, and she opened her mouth to him. This time, they weren't forced apart by anything other then a need for air. Merlin knew he was smiling like an idiot as they pulled away from one another, but it didn't matter. Besides, Mithian's smile was just as big, he noticed happily.

She stepped away from him, taking him by the hand and leading him to a couch in front of the fireplace. They sat down next to each other and Mithian leaned against him, sighing in contentment as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took her hand in his once more, while he rested her free hand on his waist.

"I've missed you," Merlin whispered.

"I missed you, too," Mithian replied. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"It takes a lot more then a few bruises to keep me down," Merlin told her.

She snorted. It wasn't very lady like, but then again, this was the princess who had beaten Arthur in a belching contest, and it was one of the reasons Merlin liked her so much. She didn't feel the need to change who she was just because she was a princess. She was able to show that she was a lady through her kindness and her courage, and that was enough.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you," Mithian admitted. "I know it's silly, but I can't help it."

Merlin chuckled. "It's my irresistible charm. I have that effect on women."

Mithian hit him softly on the stomach at that, and Merlin let out a grunt.

"Easy, I'm an invalid, remember?"

"I thought it was just a few bruises," Mithian countered.

It was Merlin's turn to snort, but then he admitted, "I can't stop thinking about you, either."

They remained silent for a while after their confessions.

Merlin broke the silence, voicing the question neither of them wanted to address.

"What now?"

Mithian shifted so she could look at him. "We take advantage of every moment like this that we can," she answered.

"And when I leave and return to Camelot?"

"We'll deal with it then."

"You aren't worried, that we'll just end up being hurt?" Merlin questioned.

"Yes, of course. But it's worth it. Being here, with you, like this, it is worth it," Mithian insisted.

Merlin thought he saw the gleam of a tear in her eye, and he bent to kiss her softly. She was right, this was worth it. The pain of having to leave her would come later, but until then he would enjoy whatever moments like this that they could find together, and leave out all the rest of the doubts and fears that threatened to ruin the moments they shared.

**A/N BTW if anyone has any suggestions or requests for this story, please share. I am having a hard time deciding where to take this, and am a little tempted to just leave it right there... but if you'd like me to continue let me know and I will! I enjoy writing these two, I just have no idea what to do with them now. Well, I have _some _ideas, of course. But in an effort to keep this story appropriately, I probably won't be getting into those ideas this time around. ;-) So yes, please, review, and suggestions are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The time went by too quickly. Merlin and Mithian spent the few hours that they had wrapped in each other's arms, talking and kissing and enjoying the way it felt to be so close to another person. But all too soon the time came for Merlin to leave and return to his duties as Arthur's manservant. Mithian walked him to the door as he left, and they shared a final kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms around her and held her close to him as Mithian curled one hand in his hair and the other around the back of his neck, pulling his head down into the kiss. The kiss was long and deep and neither of them wanted to break it. They both knew that there was no way to tell when they would be able to meet in such a way again, or how long that final kiss would have to last them. But finally, almost painfully, Mithian drew away.

"You should go," she whispered into Merlin's shirt as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"I don't want to. I never want to leave you."

Mithian let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a girlish giggle.

"Good. We'll stay here forever then, just you and me."

Merlin hugged her tightly, pressing her body as closely into his own as he could, memorizing the way she felt against him. Then he let go and turned to the door. Mithian pulled it open and stepped out first, checking to see if anyone was in the hall who might be suspicious of Merlin departing her room. No one was there though, and Merlin departed, glancing back as he walked down the hall to see Mithian watching him go from her doorway. He gave her a little wave and she blew him a kiss.

Merlin actually managed to be early, making it to the armory a few moments before Arthur returned with the knights. He saw Luka among them as well, and the man did not look pleased. Merlin winced inwardly in sympathy for the man. He had a bruise on one cheek and his hands were bloodied. Luka caught him looking at him and narrowed his eyes, a dark look on his face. Merlin looked away quickly. There was no reason to stir up any more trouble. He was a bit thankful that the man was confined to the cells most of the day, when he wasn't out training with the guards.

He was so focused on Luka that he didn't see Arthur walking up to him. The king clapped his servant heartily on the shoulder, and Merlin jumped, startled by the sudden touch.

"Well Merlin, how did you enjoy your lazy afternoon? Did you accomplish anything useful?" Arthur asked with a glint in his eye. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Merlin smiled, rubbing at his shoulder in mock frustration and Arthur's treatment, but really Merlin was glad to see the King in high spirits.

"Oh yes, sire, I spent the whole time cleaning up after you, as usual," Merlin told him.

It was a lie, of course. But he had done _some_ cleaning earlier at least.

Arthur laughed, giving his shoulder another shake.

"Well I hope you're well rested because I have armor that needs polished and a sword that needs sharpened."

"Of course, always ready to serve, sire," Merlin replied with a little bow.

He helped the king out of his armor and listened as the knight's shared stories from the training field, Gwaine exaggerating outrageously as usual and the other knight's correcting him with their own different versions of how things went. Some of the men from Nemeth were joining in with their own joking as well, and Merlin was glad to see that the knights from both kingdoms were getting along so well. While he would never admit it he was pleased to have something familiar to do with himself, and seeing as how the past couple of days had been so unusual and full of uncertainty he was happy to be able to accomplish a task like sharpening and polishing in the familiar atmosphere with people he knew rather than being alone in his room.

Merlin spent the rest of the day following Arthur. Rodor and Arthur spent several hours that afternoon discussing various matters of state and ways in which their two kingdoms could work together more closely. Merlin found that the time went quickly as he observed the interactions between the two kings. He was proud of Arthur's ability to maintain an equal footing in the discussions with the much older and more experienced man. Before the men knew it one of the castle servants arrived to announce that dinner would be served within the hour. Merlin's heart jumped in his chest as he thought about seeing Mithian again at dinner. He hated to think that he would be unable to even speak openly with her. He began preparing himself mentally for what he knew would be a long night.

xxx

If Guinevere were to be honest, she hadn't been entirely sure about whether the visit to Nemeth was a good idea. She knew that Mithian had once been engaged to Arthur, and while she had no doubt that Arthur felt nothing for the princess, she wasn't so sure about how Mithian felt about the way things had happened or whether the other woman held any bad feelings towards Gwen. She supposed that, as a princess, being passed over for a lowly servant girl who had been banished for unfaithfulness did not encourage feelings of friendship or hospitality. However Mithian had been more than friendly and Gwen had grown quite fond of the other woman. Mithian said nothing about the past and seemed to hold no bad feelings towards Gwen. The princess had treated Gwen as nothing but an equal and they had spent much of their time talking about matters that Gwen hadn't been able to talk to anyone else about. She felt as if she had gotten to know the princess quite well in the short time they had spent together.

So when Mithian returned later that afternoon after leaving Gwen to write her letter, it seemed to the queen that Mithian was much more cheerful then she had been that day or any of the days previously. She was practically glowing, the slight flush of her cheeks was still noticeable against her pale skin, and her eyes were alive with a happiness that hadn't been there before. Gwen couldn't help but smile at the other woman.

"You look like you've had a pleasant afternoon," she said.

Mithian looked a little surprise at Gwen's observation.

"Do I? Oh, well, yes I suppose it wasn't too bad," Mithian replied while trying to contain the emotions that were apparently all too visible.

Gwen wanted to push further but decided that if Mithian wanted to tell her more she would. But if she had to guess she would say that Mithian was in love. The princess was smiling secret little smiles to herself, and Gwen was all too familiar with the signs of a budding romance. She remembered the way she had felt when Arthur had first kissed her, and it seemed to her that Mithian was acting in just the same way she had all those years ago. Gwen wondered who the young man was that had caught the princess's attention. Perhaps he would be at dinner later that evening? She decided that while she wouldn't press Mithian about it, she would certainly keep her eyes open for any clues as to who the mystery man might be.

"Were you able to finish your letters?" Mithian asked, drawing Gwen away from her contemplations.

"Yes, thank you. I had a very productive afternoon. This castle is beautiful, by the way. The corner you found me in earlier was a lovely spot."

"Yes, I go there often myself," Mithian agreed.

Despite the ease of all their previous interactions Mithian found herself feeling oddly uncomfortable. Gwen clearly knew that Mithian was hiding something even though she didn't press the matter. Mithian couldn't contain herself any longer. Feeling like a school girl once more she took Gwen's hands in her own and leaned in close.

"You were right, I had a wonderful afternoon. But you musn't tell anyone!"

Gwen smiled. "Of course not, your secret is safe with me," she assured the princess.

Mithian nodded. She had no intention of telling Gwen all the details, but she could disclose enough to satisfy Gwen's curiosity and relieve some of her own excitement.

"There's a man, you see," Mithian began.

"I knew it!"

"Yes I suppose I was being rather obvious. Well, I've admired him for some time, and I wasn't sure he felt the same but recent events have brought us together and, well, we were able to spend some time together this afternoon. And it was wonderful," Mithian admitted.

She hoped she hadn't said too much. If Gwen found out that Merlin had been to her room earlier she may be able to put the pieces together.

"Is it very serious?" Gwen asked.

Mithian shook her head and pursed her lips.

"It's a complicated situation. I am not entirely sure that my father would approve for one thing."

"Ah yes, I know how that is," Gwen mused.

"Yes I suppose you do."

"But things turned out wonderfully for Arthur and I, I'm sure that you will be able to work something out," Gwen continued in an attempt to encourage the other woman.

"It's just all so new. We're just taking one day at a time now," Mithian admitted.

"What is his name?"

"I'd rather not say, I think it may be best…" Mithian replied sheepishly.

"Of course. You don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to," Gwen assured her. "But, if I may ask, what is it about this man that made you care for him so? I'm sure there are many men who would be happy to have your attentions."

Mithian blushed slightly. "Yes, my father has suggested several. But this one is…different. He is the most kind and caring person I have ever met. He's very handsome as well."

Gwen chuckled. "That always helps."

"I've heard stories, rumors, but perhaps you would be willing to tell me how you and Arthur fell in love?" Mithian asked. She didn't want to say anything more about herself for the time being.

Gwen smiled, reminiscing once more about the years before when Arthur had still been a spoiled prince and a bit of a prat as Merlin liked to say.

"It's a very good story, but I'll give you the short version," Gwen agreed.

Gwen's story filled the time until dinner was announced and Mithian was grateful not to answer any more questions. Besides, Gwen and Arthur's story was a good one and she enjoyed hearing it directly from the queen of Camelot herself. It added a touch of reality that many of the versions she had heard before were missing. She knew that the likelihood of her relationship with Merlin continuing beyond his stay in Nemeth was slim, and that her father would never allow it, but listening to Gwen's story gave her hope to believe that love could survive even the most unlikely of situations, and that hope would be enough to carry her through until she had to say good-bye to the man who had captured her heart.

xxx

Dinner was a torturous affair for both of them. While it was easy to push aside their feelings while away from each other and occupied with other things it was quite a different story when they were in the same room together, with Merlin once more standing only a few chairs away from where Mithian was seated.

He could hear her as she talked and laughed with the other guests at the table, but he didn't dare look, at least not for too long. He worried that once he did he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her. From the quick glances he had stolen he knew she looked stunning. Her hair was swept up, outlining her face and leaving her neck and shoulders bare. He knew if he thought too much about it he would only drive himself crazy so he decided instead to just ignore her presence completely.

This was easier for Mithian. In order to see Merlin she had to turn almost completely around in her seat, so keeping him from her mind was easier, but only slightly. She was constantly aware of his presence behind her, and it seemed that even without looking she knew precisely where he was standing. Occasionally he would laugh at something, probably Arthur or the knights, and she would feel a rush of color rise to her cheeks in response to the sound. She wanted so badly to turn and see his smile at these times but turned her focus to the others at the table instead.

In the end they were both miserable and frustrated and being so close and yet so separated from one another. They had known it was price they would have to pay to be together, but knowing and doing were two very separate things. They made it through the evening without any suspicious behavior though, and it was almost a relief when Merlin was able to follow Arthur back to their rooms. He allowed himself one final look at Mithian as he left, and she looked back, catching his eye before turning quickly back to the man she'd been talking with before. Merlin felt a pang in his chest but pushed it away as he left.


	10. Announcement

Hello Friends! I'm sorry but this isn't an update. My sincere apologies. I returned yesterday night around 9:30pm from my 'spring break' which was actually a 10 day long choir tour during which we preformed 14 concerts and also during which I got practically nothing done because when we weren't singing we were still busy doing other things. Then I was back at school this morning at 8:30am, and I didn't leave (except to go to work) until 12:00. I have to be back there again tomorrow by 8:00am. And today I realized that there are fewer than 50 days until I am supposed to graduate during which time I have to finish my 10,000 word senior research paper and present on it, pass my other classes, give my senior voice recital, and do all the other class work and home work that goes along with that as well as continue to work my two jobs. Why do I tell you all this? Partly because I just want to complain about my life right now. But mostly because, I am sad to say, I am taking a break from my stories. I just can't do them justice right now. I have every intention of returning to them as soon as I am done with school, and I am hoping that they will be better than ever thanks to the extra time and attention I will be able to devote to writing for fun rather than frying my brain with research. I'm also hoping to finish my stories, edit them, and then post them because I am realizing that I don't really have any idea where they are headed and I think the quality will be much better this way. I'm also taking a break from reading my favorite stories as well, which will be hard but I think it is necessary.

So again I am very sorry but I think this is for the best. I thank you all for your support and encouragement and I hope that you will come back in a couple months when I post more chapters! Much love to all of you!


End file.
